Cambio destinazione
by Ya-chan1
Summary: - Sai, da un po' di tempo faccio un sogno strano. C'è una persona che mi chiama, ma ogni volta che tento di raggiungerla, mi sveglio. Non so spiegarti, ma la sensazione che provo ogni volta, è la stessa che provo ora a stare in tua compagnia. Come se noi... - … ci conoscessimo da tempo- terminò Nobita. Doraemon annuì.


Questo capitolo auto conclusivo l'avevo scritto prima di Just like you, era la prima volta che scrivevo una fic su Doraemon e se dovessi riscriverlo, sicuramente ci aggiungerei più parti. Ma è un bene che non lo modifichi, altrimenti scriverei un papiro XD

Buona lettura!

 **CAMBIO DESTINAZIONE**

 **Capitolo unico**

\- Doraemon!

Il gatto azzurro alzò gli occhi dal fumetto che aveva tra le mani e guardò verso l'entrata della stanza. Giusto in quel momento entrò un bambino di dieci anni, un po' più basso della media, dai capelli neri stirati da un lato, volto dai tratti volpini, uno sguardo furbo e attento, con addosso maglietta e pantaloncini.

\- Doraemon, guarda cosa ti ho portato- disse il bambino sventolando un sacchetto.

Al gattone azzurro gli si illuminò gli occhioni al vedere cosa conteneva il sacchetto.

\- Dorayaki!- saltò in piedi e andò subito per prenderli, ma Suneo lo portò lontano dalla sua portata.

\- Tsk, tsk- fece cenno di no con il dito- Prima dammi un ciuski.

\- Eh?- Doraemon lo guardò perplesso.

\- Devo andare alla partita di baseball- spiegò, mentre si scivolava dalle spalle lo zainetto- Oggi giocheremo contro una squadra forte, ma non ho avuto tempo per allenarmi. Gian finirebbe per accorgersene e infuriarsi. E non voglio certo sfigurare davanti al pubblico- fece un gesto sistemandosi i capelli e sorridendo come se fosse un divo.

\- Ti avevo detto di allenarti, invece di giocare ai nuovi videogames che ti aveva comprato tuo padre- Doraemon incrociò le braccia corte.

\- Sì, sì. Avanti, dammi quel set di gadget sul baseball, che ho fretta- disse sbrigativamente senza altri giri di parole.

\- Però, non è corretto...

\- Se vuoi questi deliziosi Dorayaki, devi anche guadagnarteli- disse il bambino tirandone fuori uno e mostrandolo al gatto affamato di quelle prelibatezze- Pensa, questi vengono direttamente da quella famosa pasticceria che ne fa a tiratura limitata. E ne ho fatte ordinare altre, se non ti bastassero.

Dolci parole. Doraemon frugò come un matto dentro la sua Tasca Quadrimensionale ed estrasse guanti, berretto e mazza da baseball. Entrambi i pezzi apparivano normalissimi attrezzi per lo sport, ma Doraemon e il bambino sapevano bene quali poteri avevano. Chiunque li usasse aveva le stesse capacità di un giocatore professionista.

\- Perfetto!- il bambino afferrò gli oggetti, indossò velocemente la tuta da baseball e lanciò il sacchetto di dolci a Doraemon, prima di andarsene via tutto allegro- A dopo!

Doraemon non poté salutare perché aveva la bocca piena di dolci. Era in completa estasi. I Dorayaki era super buoni, e se li divorò uno dietro l'altro. La famiglia Honekawa si poteva permetteva il meglio del meglio e comprare dei Dorayaki di lusso per loro non era certo un problema. Poteva richiederne quanti ne voleva, purché rendesse felice il loro bambino.

Eppure...

Guardò l'ultimo Dorayaki in mano.

Perché aveva l'impressione che quei dolci gli lasciassero un retrogusto amaro in bocca? Come se, non si sentisse soddisfatto anche dopo averli mangiati. Ma poi per cosa?

Stava svolgendo ottimamente il suo lavoro. Da quando era stato inviato dalla famiglia Honekawa del futuro, ad aiutare il loro nonno del passato, affinché non prendesse decisioni sbagliate riguardo a certi affari che in futuro avrebbero dato problemi, lui aveva fatto del suo meglio per stare dietro a Suneo.

E allora perché quella sensazione di sbagliare?

Cercò di non pensarci oltre e si distrasse con la gran quantità di fumetti all'interno della stanza di Suneo. Come figlio unico, Suneo poteva permettersi di avere tutto per se. Non aveva mai dovuto dividere con gli altri. A parte le volte che era costretto a dare le sue cose nuove al prepotente di Gian. Ma questo era prima del suo arrivo.

Il tempo passò e finalmente sentì entrare in casa il bambino. Doraemon gli andò incontro ansioso. Lo vide mentre era abbracciato dalla madre che lo abbracciava orgogliosa.

\- Doraemon, abbiamo vinto- disse Suneo sorridendo vittorioso e staccandosi dalla madre- Stavo giusto dicendo alla mamma che grazie al mio intervento la squadra ha potuto vincere senza sforzi.

\- Be', non è esattamente così, lo sai...- disse Doraemon, ma né Suneo né la madre l'ascoltarono.

\- Oh, il mio Suneo! Ti vado a preparare un dolce per festeggiare dopo cena!- disse la madre euforica e corse subito in cucina, mentre Suneo entrava in stanza e lanciava sul pavimento i tre gadget senza preoccuparsi di rovinarli. Si sedette sul letto e guardò il gatto che aveva fatto una smorfia nel vedere i suoi ciuski per terra.

\- La mamma è così fiera, che domani mi comprerà un altro gioco. Mi ero già stancato di quelli che avevo- disse l'altro dando le spalle ai giochi riposti nell'armadio- Avessi visto il tifo che facevano per me i miei compagni. A fine partita, mi hanno anche lanciato in aria. E le ragazze non mi toglievano gli occhi di dosso.

Doraemon con pazienza riprese i ciuski e li infilò nella sua Tasca Quadrimensionale posta all'altezza dello stomaco.

\- Quindi non hai avuto problemi?

\- Certo che no. Non sono come quel perdente di Nobita. Se non fosse stato per me, lui avrebbe finito per farci perdere- ridacchiò divertito- A lui è toccato come punizione sistemare il campo da baseball. Dovevi vederlo, Gian gli ha appioppato un bel pugno e lui si è messo a frignare. Patetico.

Nobita. Non era la prima volta che lo nominava.

\- Oh. E lui dov'è ora?

\- Che ne so- alzò le spalle disinteressato- Forse sarà ancora al campo. Noi ce ne siamo andati subito via.

Il gatto rivolse il suo sguardo alla finestra della stanza. Il sole stava ormai per calare del tutto.

\- Suneo, tesoro! Doraemon-chan! E' pronto da mangiare!- li chiamò la madre di Suneo.

\- Arrivo, mamma!- il bambino uscì dalla stanza, mentre Doraemon uscì per ultimo. Guardò assorto il pavimento.

Suneo era felice, la sua famiglia altrettanto. Quindi, che problema c'era? Certo, gli aveva permesso di barare, ma non aveva danneggiato a nessuno. O sì?

Il suo pensiero andò a quel bambino di nome Nobita. Provò per un momento dispiacere per lui, che poi sparì di fronte ad un piatto succulento e pregiato.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Doraemon, ricordi quel ciuski che mi avevi fatto vedere tempo fa? Il robot che colpisce una persona a richiesta inserendo una moneta?- Doraemon annuì- Ne ho bisogno oggi- porse la mano per farselo consegnare.

\- Ah sì? E per cosa?

\- Poi te lo racconto- disse Suneo con un sorrisino, ma vide la diffidenza di Doraemon- Che faccia fai? Non ti fidi di un bravo ragazzo come me?

\- No... non è che...- fece Doraemon indugiando.

\- Lo sai che non lo userei per fare del male, no?- fece il finto offeso- Sei stato mandato qui per aiutarmi, no? E allora non farti pregare- incrociò le braccia.

Il gatto azzurro fissò la sua tasca ancora perplesso. Non era tanto convinto dell'uso che ne avrebbe fatto il bambino.

\- Dai, che domani mio padre ci porta a conoscere una famosa cantante che piace anche a te. Non vorrai mancare, no?- gli fece l'occhiolino.

Doraemon sospirò e tirò fuori un piccolo omino con cappello e nasone, occhiali scuri e una piccola pistola ad aria nelle manine.

\- Tieni- glielo porse e Suneo lo prese con allegria- Però non abusarne. Sai, è davvero terrificante quando è in azione e...

\- Sì, sì- fece annoiato Suneo afferrando delle monete e infilandosele in tasca- Bye, bye!

Doraemon sospirò nuovamente. Suneo non gli prestava attenzione come al solito. E temeva che potesse combinare qualche scherzo insieme a Gian.

Rimase seduto per una mezz'oretta cercando di distrarsi, ma non riuscì a trattenersi. Prese il Copter appoggiandolo sulla testa e prese il volo dalla finestra.

Guardò giù, cercando di individuare l'amichetto, ma udì prima uno strillo, seguito poi da un pianto. Si girò e vide un bambino scappare spaventato, inseguito da un omino che sparava colpi d'aria compressa. Riconobbe il suo ciuski. Qualcuno aveva dato l'ordine al suo ciuski di colpire il bambino, e sapeva che non si sarebbe fermato prima di averlo colpito ben tre volte.

Delle risate nelle vicinanze lo condussero a due bambini che se la ridevano bella grossa di fronte a quella scena. Scese giù e atterrò davanti a loro.

\- Ehi Doraemon, ti sei perso una scena spassosissima!- disse un bambino grassottello, alto, naso rotondo, un aspetto che assomigliava ad un gorilla, capelli neri molto corti, maglietta e pantaloni lunghi. Era l'amico inseparabile di Suneo, Gian. Conosciuto anche come il bullo del quartiere- Avessi visto come se la dava a gambe.

\- Già, già- disse Suneo accanto a lui. Era incredibile come andassero d'accordo quando si trattava di prendere in giro qualcuno- I soldi meglio spesi in assoluto.

\- Siete stati voi?- fece Doraemon con tono di rimprovero- Non ti avevo di smetterla con questi scherzi?- si rivolse a Suneo.

\- E allora? E' solo uno scherzo innocuo- alzò le spalle tranquillo.

\- E non ti preoccupa quel bambino?

\- Nobita? Oh, non c'è da preoccuparsi- disse Gian con lo stessa tranquillità- Sapessi quante volte l'ho preso a botte e il giorno dopo era di nuovo in forma.

Doraemon si trattenne dal fare qualche commento poco gentile e guardò arrabbiato Suneo.

\- Devi fermare il ciuski- ordinò.

\- Non posso- alzò le spalle- L'hai detto tu che non si ferma, finché non finisce il lavoro per cui è stato pagato. E ne avrà per un bel po', erano tre monete.

\- Cosa?!- esclamò Doraemon spaventato- Sono come... come nove colpi! Non resisterà a lungo!

\- Si vede che non conosci Nobita- disse con una risatina, ma Doraemon lo guardava ancora arrabbiato- D'accordo, avrò anche esagerato. Ma ormai è fatta, non parliamone più. Piuttosto, andiamo a casa. Devo provare ancora quel gioco nuovo...

\- Oh, vengo da te, allora!- disse Gian con un sorriso. Suneo era un po' meno felice.

\- Certo, certo- Suneo notò Doraemon che si rimetteva in testa il Copter- Non vieni?

\- Devo prima aiutarlo- disse serio e se ne andò in volo.

Perlustrò per un po' il quartiere, finché non notò qualcuno nascondersi in un cantiere abbandonato.

Si avvicinò e vide il suo ciuski camminare lì intorno. Atterrò davanti all'omino.

\- Ciao, guarda, c'è stato un errore...- tentò di dire Doraemon con un sorriso incerto- Non devi più colpire Nobita. La missione è annullata.

Il ciuski lo fisso serio. Doraemon sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile cercare di contrattare, era irremovibile, così era stato programmato. Infatti l'omino gli puntò l'arma, come per intimarlo di togliersi dai piedi. Doraemon si spaventò, ma in quel momento si sentì un rumore alle sue spalle e l'omino colpì in quella direzione.

\- Auch!- saltò fuori da alcune travi un bambino, toccandosi il sedere dolorante. Subito dopo prese a correre, l'omino dietro di lui.

\- Ah, aspetta! Ti avevo detto di fermarti!- Doraemon tentò in tutti in modi di abbattere il ciuski, tirando fuori altri gadget che potessero aiutarlo. Ma niente funzionò con la ferrea decisione del ciuski di terminare il lavoro. Così allora volò sopra il bambino- Afferra la mia mano!- gli gridò.

Il bambino non capì subito che chi gli parlava era sospeso in aria, ma quando finalmente alzò la testa lo vide.

\- E tu... ?

\- Sono qui per aiutarti! Muoviti, prendi la mia mano!

Il bambino dubitò per qualche secondo, ma quando l'omino quasi lo sfiora con un colpo, decide di fare un balzo e afferrare la mano del robot gatto.

Doraemon si sollevò in volo, trascinando anche il bambino. Sorrise vedendo il ciuski a terra e fissarli senza fare niente.

\- Sei in salvo ora!- disse vittorioso Doraemon, mentre Nobita si guardava giù spaventato.

\- Ahh! Attento!- gridò il bambino, nel momento che l'omino spiccava un salto e sparava nella loro direzione. Doraemon non poté spostarsi subito per via del peso e il colpo colpì l'elica del copter.

Entrambi precipitarono urlando e le loro mani si separarono. Doraemon rimase impigliato in un ramo, mentre Nobita andò a sbattere contro i rami frantumandoli e crollò a terra.

\- No-Nobita!- tentò di chiamarlo.

\- Ohi, ohi- fece l'altro alzando la testa con fatica, per poi ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con il suo nemico- Ahhh!

Il ciuski lo colpì in pieno volto, Nobita rotolò con la testa ancora frastornata, ma si mise subito in piedi per scappare.

Il gatto cercò di liberarsi dal ramo dell'albero e inseguirli, ma quando li ritrovò era troppo tardi. L'omino se ne stava andando soddisfatto, dopo aver scaricato l'ultimo colpo.

Doraemon lo afferrò subito e lo infilò nella tasca, per poi precipitarsi dal bambino che era caduto in una pozzanghera dopo il colpo, rimanendo immobile.

\- Co-come stai?- chiese Doraemon preoccupato.

\- … come credi... che stia?- lo sentì dire, mentre alzava la testa. Aveva gli occhiali storti, gli occhi in lacrime, sporco di fango anche nel viso e lividi nel corpo- Come credi che uno stia dopo essere stato colpito ripetutamente?- disse con un espressione addolorata e arrabbiata.

\- Io... ho tentato di...- cercò di dire il gatto dispiaciuto. Il bambino si mise seduto, asciugandosi le lacrime. Però finì solo per sporcarsi di più con il fango- Aspetta, ti aiuto.

\- Non serve- disse l'altro rifiutando facendo un passo indietro e guardandosi- Cavoli, mia madre mi ucciderà- si mise in piedi e barcollando si diresse a casa sua.

Doraemon lo guardò allontanarsi, incerto se dovesse dirgli qualcosa o offrirsi di accompagnarlo. Dopo qualche passo il bambino si fermò e si voltò.

\- Ah... comunque ti ringrazio, per aver tentato di aiutarmi- disse sforzandosi di sorridere.

Doraemon annuì, sentendosi in colpa. In fondo era colpa di un suo ciuski se il bambino era finito in quelle condizioni. Non era stato lui ad azionarlo, ma non aveva impedito a Suneo di usarlo.

E non era la prima volta che il bambino finiva nei guai per colpa dei suoi ciuski.

Si diresse a casa propria, dove trovò Suneo tranquillamente seduto a giocare.

\- Ma quanto ci hai messo?- fece lui rimproverandolo- Avresti dovuto essere qui. Gian ha finito per portarsi via i miei fumetti. Dammi qualche ciuski per riprendermeli e fargliela pagare.

\- No- disse deciso Doraemon.

\- No?- lo guardò sorpreso- Dimentichi forse chi è il tuo padrone?

\- Non sei il mio padrone!

\- Ma è come lo fossi, visto che ti ha comprato la mia famiglia del futuro!

\- Questo non vuol dire che sono al tuo servizio per interessi egoistici o per stupidi scherzi! I ciuski non hanno questa funzione! E il mio compito non è certo da farti da schiavetto!

\- Non capisco perché te la sei presa così- il bambino fece una smorfia, ma poi sorrise con furbizia- Non sei interessato a conoscere la famosa cantante?

\- Sì, certo. Cioè, no, non mi interessa- incrociò le braccia e gli diede le spalle- Vado a dormire.

E senza aggiungere altro, Doraemon se ne andò nella stanza che gli era stata assegnata. Una bella stanzetta, bene arredata e piena di dolci e giocattoli. Senz'altro i Hanekawa non gli facevano mancare niente. Una bella vita di lusso e agi. Doveva esserne felice, altri lo sarebbero stati.

Eppure sentiva di star sbagliando.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

 _\- Doooraemon! Doooraemon!_

Sentì provenire da lontano la famigliare voce di un bambino. Aprì appena gli occhi e vide sfuocata l'immagine di un bambino dai grossi occhiali.

.

\- Doraemon! Doraemon!

La voce cambiò ad una più stridula e anche la figura della persona che lo chiamava. Era più bassa e non portava gli occhiali. Riconobbe Suneo. Era in piedi con la cartella in spalla ai piedi del letto.

\- Mhh... che succede?- fece ancora addormentato, e tentando di tornare a dormire.

\- Sai, ci ho pensato. E credo che tu abbia ragione. Non mi sono comportato bene. Che ne dici di dimenticare tutto e fare la pace?

\- Mh, bene- disse l'altro compiaciuto, ma ancora sonnolento.

\- Ottimo- disse l'altro allegro- Ora vado a scuola e al mio ritorno andiamo con mio padre, va bene?

\- Sì, sì.

\- Ah, per colpa della discussione di ieri mi sono dimenticato di fare i compiti. Non è che mi daresti un ciuski per rimediare?

Doraemon spalancò gli occhi e sbraitò.

\- Cosa, cosa? Non ti do niente! Potevi pensarci prima ai compiti!- si ributtò a letto- E ora lasciami dormire!

Suneo borbottò qualcosa, ma tanto il gatto non lo poteva sentire. Poi si guardò intorno e notò la Tasca Quadrimensionale di riserva di Doraemon appoggiata sul comodino. L'afferrò e la infilò nello zaino, approfittando che l'altro era già nel mondo dei sogni, e se ne andò con un sorrisetto furbo.

Doraemon si risvegliò dopo un oretta. Si guardò intorno ancora confuso. Non ricordava bene se qualcuno gli aveva parlato prima.

Si stiracchiò e si alzò dal letto, deciso a fare una revisione ai suoi ciuski, prima che Suneo tornasse da scuola. Ma poi ebbe un brutto presentimento.

Si guardò intorno spaventato. No, non lo trovava più. Eppure era sicuro che l'aveva appoggiato sul comodino la sera prima.

\- Suneo!- esclamò arrabbiato. Il bambino non gli aveva dato retta e aveva preso la sua Tasca Quadrimensionale di riserva.

Uscì subito di casa e si diresse alla scuola. Indossò il mantello dell'invisibilità ed entrò.

Lì vide dei bambini raccolti nel giardino del retro nell'ora di ginnastica. Il maestro fischiava e cronometrava il tempo, mentre una coppia di studenti correva per un breve percorso. Riconobbe Suneo nel gruppetto in attesa, era insieme all'amico Gian, che si distingueva subito per l'altezza e la stazza.

Avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi e parlare con Suneo, ma preferì aspettare che almeno la lezione fosse terminata.

In quel momento si prepararono per la corsa due bambini, di cui uno lo riconobbe. Era il bambino di cui Suneo e Gian piaceva prendersi gioco, Nobita. Come aveva detto Gian il giorno prima, Nobita si era ripulito ed era tornato a scuola come se niente fosse accaduto. Anche se ad occhio più attento, si poteva notare qualche livido dove aveva ricevuto i colpi del ciuski.

Per un momento si concentrò sul bambino con gli occhiali, e si accorse solo dopo che il maestro aveva dato il via, che Suneo aveva estratto di nascosto un oggetto simile a una foglia viola gigante, il Proponi Vento.

\- Prevedo guai- mormorò Doraemon.

E infatti Suneo agitando la foglia senza farsi notare, crebbe una piccola raffica di vento che andò a dirigersi ai piedi di Nobita che in quel momento correva. Sentendosi spingere, non poté fare a meno di inciampare e ruzzolare in avanti, senza che gli altri si rendessero conto di cosa fosse effettivamente accaduto.

\- Nobi!- esclamò il maestro sbattendosi la mano sulla fronte- Già hai il punteggio più basso, ora neppure riesci a concludere una corsa senza cadere- disse esasperato. Gli altri risero divertiti.

\- Ma... ma... ?- si guardò intorno senza capire, mentre si rimetteva in piedi. Ma quando lo fece, sentì un altro scoppio di risate.

\- Nobi!- esclamò nuovamente il maestro- Ti sembra il modo di venire a scuola?

Nobita non capì, finché non si guardò e solo in quel momento notò che non indossava più il suo completo da ginnastica, ma un grazioso vestitino rosso comparso dal nulla.

Arrossì dalla vergogna e andò a nascondersi piagnucolando.

\- Che frana, eh?- fece Suneo, nascondendo nella Tasca Quadrimensionale di riserva di Doraemon una macchina fotografica rosa, che serviva per vestire a piacimento le persone con un solo scatto. Si avvicinò ad una bambina dai capelli neri legati in due codine. Lei al contrario delle sue compagne, non sembrava così divertita dalla figuraccia di Nobita. Si era limitata ad un sorrisino, per poi preoccuparsi quando era scappato via- Ammira come corre un vero uomo, Shizuka- disse lui con tono di vanto attirando la sua attenzione.

Doraemon non si sorprese quando Suneo usò un altro ciuski per far muovere i piedi velocemente, il tutto attuando in modo che nessuno se ne accorgesse.

\- Incredibile Suneo!- esclamò il maestro impressionato- Questo è un nuovo record- disse controllando il cronometro.

\- Mh, sì, ma potevo fare di meglio- disse Suneo, mentre le bambine lo applaudivano. Anche Gian applaudiva ammirato, anche se lo aveva appena battuto.

Il gatto sospirò pesantemente, non poteva fare niente per il momento, anche se era tentato di fargli fare una figuraccia. Optò per dargliela vinta.

Vide il bambino di prima tornare nel gruppetto con la tuta da ginnastica cambiata. Aveva lo sguardo afflitto, ma non disse niente.

Doraemon notò che il bambino, nonostante fosse circondato dagli altri compagni, nessuno gli dirigeva la parola, come se fosse ignorato dal resto del gruppo. Ma lui era non particolarmente turbato, anzi sembrava abituato al trattamento. Se ne stava in piedi in silenzio, a guardare gli altri che terminassero gli esercizi e che l'ora finisse. Ogni tanto il suo sguardo cadeva sulla bambina con i due codini, ma appena lei se ne accorgeva, lui distoglieva subito lo sguardo e sospirava.

Mentre lo guardava, Doraemon ricordò le altre volte che lo aveva incrociato per strada. Era un bambino qualunque, magro, capelli neri con un po' di frangetta, occhiali da vista, nasino rotondo e lo sguardo perso nelle nuvole. Non spiccava in niente, era negato negli sport e a scuola prendeva voti bassissimi. La sua famiglia non era ricca come quella di Suneo, quindi il bambino dalla faccia a volpino non perdeva occasione per sbattergli in faccia i vantaggi dell'essere ricchi. Più di tutto, a Suneo gli piaceva raccontare a tutti delle città che aveva visitato e invitarli a viaggiare con lui, ad eccezione di Nobita, che ogni volta ci rimaneva male per essere escluso.

Ricordava la prima volta che lo aveva conosciuto, quando Suneo lo aveva presentato ai suoi amici. Nobita gli aveva stretto la mano e mostrato un sorriso dolce e innocente.

Anche nei giorni seguenti, quando Suneo lo chiamava per giocare insieme a loro, ricordava che il bambino esibiva lo stesso sorriso, seppur finiva che Suneo e Gian lo facevano piangere con qualche loro scherzo.

Si chiedeva perché i due bambini se la prendessero tanto con lui, se alla fine lui non gli aveva fatto niente.

Doraemon si guardò intorno e decise di riposarsi su un albero, in attesa che le lezioni finissero.

Quando aprì gli occhi, si accorse che la scuola era stranamente silenziosa. Balzò in piedi, rendendosi conto che aveva dormito troppo e i bambini erano già usciti.

Prese il volo e cercò Suneo. Non osava immaginare quale altra marachella avrebbe combinato nel frattempo. Non lo trovò, quindi si fermò al parchetto abbandonato, dove era solito Suneo andare a giocare con i suoi amici. Non c'era nessuno però.

Si tolse il Copter e lo guardò, doveva ricordarsi di ricaricare le batterie. Lo infilò nella tasca e fece per andare a casa, forse il bambino era andato direttamente lì.

Qualcosa però lo fermò, aveva sentito come dei singhiozzi soffocati lì vicino. Si guardò intorno e capì che provenivano dietro quei tre tubi abbandonati. Li aggirò e con sua sorpresa vide appoggiato un bambino in lacrime, tenendosi le ginocchia strette a sé e il viso nascosto. Anche così lo riconobbe subito. Si avvicinò e notò che aveva nuovamente i vestiti sporchi e i capelli spettinati.

\- Che ti è successo?- chiese Doraemon, facendo sussultare il bambino, che però tenne la testa chinata.

Il gatto robot si sedette vicino, mentre lo sentiva ancora piangere. Provò tenerezza per lui, anche se in fondo si conoscevano poco.

\- Se vuoi parlarne, io sono qui...- disse cortesemente e attese.

Era strano. Essere così vicini in un momento simile, gli dava una strana sensazione di malinconia, e non capiva il perché.

Qualche minuto dopo, sentì il bambino calmarsi e mormorare qualcosa.

\- Come dici?- chiese Doraemon.

\- Gian mi ha preso a botte, la mamma si è infuriata per il voto che ho preso, un cane mi ha inseguito abbaiando e per sfuggirgli ho perso i soldi della spesa... - raccontò lui.

\- Oh- Doraemon non sapeva che dire. Certo era che, il bambino era abbastanza sfortunato.

\- Non posso tornare a casa, la mamma è già furiosa con me- disse lui triste.

\- Immagino. Però sono convinto che se gli spieghi cosa è successo, lei non...

\- Tu non la conosci!- scosse la testa- Ultimamente non faccio che farla disperare... non concludo niente di buono secondo lei...

\- Le madri sono apprensive, dovresti averlo capito. Si preoccupano molto per i loro figli e talvolta esagerano quando li rimproverano. Ma sono certo che lei ci tenga a te.

\- Non è vero. Per lei sono solo un fallimento. Come studente e come figlio.

Doraemon lo osservò. Era solo un bambino, non aveva colpa se il suo rendimento non era alto. Alla sua età non era giusto deprimersi in quel modo.

Provò a raffigurarsi l'immagine di Suneo. Messi al confronto, Suneo se la passava anche troppo bene, anche se veniva a lamentarsi spesso e chiedere i gadget futuristici.

Pensandoci, i suoi ciuski erano sprecati in mano di Suneo. Il vero scopo di quei gadget, era aiutare i bambini in difficoltà, per spronarli a migliorare e divertirsi. Suneo aveva già buoni voti, era discreto nello sport e poteva permettersi tutto il divertimento che voleva. Senza contare che era bravo ad adulare le persone e scamparla dalle punizioni.

Nobita invece...

\- Tirati su col morale, sono certo che domani le cose ti andranno meglio. Non essere così pessimista- disse Doraemon con un sorriso- E se qualcosa dovesse andare storto, puoi venire da me. Insieme possiamo trovare un modo per risolverlo.

Il bambino alzò appena la testa per guardarlo serio. I suoi occhi erano rossi dal pianto.

\- Non lo voglio il tuo aiuto- disse lui, sorprendendo il gatto. Si alzò in piedi e lo guardò con rabbia- Credi che non lo sappia? Tu sei in combutta con Suneo e Gian! Sei qui solo per prenderti gioco di me!

\- No, no, io...- tentò di dire alzandosi.

\- Smettila!- gli gridò- Non mi fido più di nessuno! Lasciatemi in pace!- si voltò e corse via versando qualche lacrima.

\- Nobita!

Doraemon rimase lì dispiaciuto, poi si decise a rincasare.

\- Doraemon, dove ti eri cacciato?- chiese Suneo, mentre canticchiava e giocava con qualcosa in mano lanciandola in aria- Sono dovuto andare da solo a incontrare la cantante. Ma non ti preoccupare, mi sono fatto fare l'autografo anche per te. E poi non dire che non penso a te.

Doraemon lo fissò, stando fermo all'ingresso della stanza. Suneo lo guardò curioso.

\- Cos'hai?

\- … che hai tra le mani?- chiese il gatto ignorando la domanda.

Suneo smise di muovere la mano e mostrò tre monete.

\- Queste? Diciamo che le ho trovate, grazie al tuo ciuski- disse con un sorrisino e mostrando la Tasca Quadrimensionale di ricambio di Doraemon- Ah, mi tengo ancora la tasca. Può tornarmi utile domani.

\- Perché... hai ancora in progetto qualche altro scherzo da fare?- chiese rimanendo serio. Suneo incrociò le gambe e guardò con sospetto il gatto.

\- Perché, qualche problema? Ultimamente ti comporti in modo strano, sai? Sembri così... di cattivo umore.

\- Penso che sia stata una pessima idea venire in questa epoca.

Suneo aprì gli occhi sorpreso.

\- Doraemon?

\- Io... vado a dormire- disse con malumore e avanzò qualche passo verso Suneo- Però prima mi riprendo questo- e afferrò velocemente la sua tasca di riserva. Suneo non aveva avuto tempo per reagire.

\- V-va bene! Fa come ti pare!- disse Suneo riprendendosi dalla sorpresa e sbuffando- Posso fare a meno dei tuoi ciuski! E anche di te!

\- Bene!- il gatto sbatté la porta dietro di sé e con aria stanca si diresse alla sua stanza. Si buttò nel letto e guardò il soffitto.

Non poteva fare a meno di pensare che parte delle disavventure di Nobita, erano causate dai suoi ciuski e dal cattivo uso di Suneo.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

 _\- Doooraemon! Doooraemon!_ \- sentì nuovamente una voce che lo chiamava. Di chi era?- _Doraemon, aiutami per favore!_

.

\- Va bene, va bene...- mormorò sonnolento- Di che si tratta questa volta?

\- Doraemon?- fece una voce diversa. Il gatto aprì gli occhi, sorpreso di vedersi davanti Suneo e non la figura sfuocata del suo sogno- Stavi parlando nel sonno?- chiese curioso.

\- No, io... - si grattò la testa e notò solo in quel momento l'espressione preoccupata del bambino- Cos'è successo?

Il bambino sembrò indugiare per qualche secondo.

\- E' Nobita. I suoi genitori hanno chiamato preoccupati qui, perché non è ancora tornato a casa.

Doraemon guardò l'orologio, erano le undici di sera. Lui si era separato dal bambino quasi quattro ore prima. Era impossibile che non fosse tornato a casa.

Balzò in piedi e tirò fuori il Copter.

\- Doraemon... credi che...- lo guardò con espressione colpevole- Che sia stato per colpa mia?

Il gatto preferì evitare l'argomento per il momento. Doveva sbrigarsi se voleva trovare Nobita.

\- Non preoccuparti. Lo troverò- uscì dalla finestra e volò nel cielo notturno.

Se di giorno non era semplice trovare qualcuno dall'alto, di notte era anche peggio. E Nobita era solo un bambino, girare a quell'ora era pericoloso.

Volò per almeno venti minuti, chiamandolo ad alta voce, senza però ottenere risultati. Dovette fermare la ricerca, perché non aveva ricaricato il Copter e questo iniziava a perdere quota.

Si fermò in una collinetta vicino al quartiere. Si sedette per terra e sospirò, guardando gli alberi e i cespugli intorno.

Poi però ricordò che lui aveva numerosi ciuski, di cui alcuni in grado di ritrovare le persone. Si sbatté la mano sulla fronte. Come poteva non averci pensato prima, invece di precipitarsi così senza nessun piano in mente? Era bastato che Suneo gli dicesse della scomparsa di Nobita, per agitarlo in quel modo. E poi, perché? Perché era così in apprensione per lui? Era di Suneo che si doveva prendeva cura, non Nobita.

Ma prima che potesse fare qualcosa, una figura sbucò dai cespugli. Il gatto sussultò spaventato, e anche l'altra persona si spaventò, ma appena la luce della luna li illuminò, Doraemon non poté che sorridere sollevato.

\- Nobita!- lo chiamò.

Il bambino all'iniziò sembrò contento di vedere un volto famigliare, ma poi cambiò idea. Fece un passo indietro, come volendo allontanarsi.

\- No, aspetta! Non scappare!- disse subito Doraemon- Ti stanno cercando... i tuoi genitori, le persone che conosci... sono in ansia per te!

\- Non è vero!- disse il bambino e ripercorse i suoi passi. Doraemon gli andò dietro e notò che il bambino aveva con sé uno zainetto.

\- Hai deciso di scappare? Perché?

\- Non sono affari tuoi. Te l'ho già detto, tu non hai niente a che fare con la mia vita, non sei costretto ad aiutarmi.

\- Ma io voglio aiutarti- insistette Doraemon- Perché non ne parliamo un po'?

\- Non voglio.

\- E pensi di accamparti qui? Scommetto che non hai con te neanche una tenda o un sacco a pelo- il bambino fece una smorfia di disagio. In effetti nel suo zaino aveva preso le prime cose che aveva trovato o che pensava fossero indispensabili, come fumetti, dolci e giocattoli- Di notte fa freddo e non sai mai cosa si aggiri qui intorno. Senza contare che se vuoi proprio non farti trovare, questo non è il modo giusto.

\- Oh, insomma!- si voltò a guardare infastidito il gatto azzurro- Per quanto ancora mi seguirai? Hai intenzione di fare la spia?

\- No- scosse la testa e frugò nella sua tasca- Ho un ciuski che può servire.

Nel giro di qualche istante, creò dal nulla un piccolo rifugio. Nobita rimase meravigliato, mentre Doraemon gli faceva cenno di seguirlo all'interno. Da fuori sembrava una piccola tenda, ma dentro era attrezzata dei migliori comfort di un campeggio. Compreso di tavolo, letti e bagno.

\- Allora, che ne pensi?

\- Dico che sei grandioso!- disse Nobita strabiliato, nel momento che la sua pancia brontolò- Eh, non ho ancora cenato- ammise imbarazzato e aprì lo zainetto- Non ho con me tanto cibo, ma se ti va di dividerlo con me...- porse sacchettini, scatolette e lattine su un tavolino- Avanti, serviti pure.

\- Ti ringrazio, però... - gli dispiaceva portargli via quel poco che aveva con sé.

\- Ah, lo so. Sei abituato ai piatti pregiati preparati a casa di Suneo- disse con un espressione imbarazzata e delusa- Staranno cercando anche te. Dovresti tornare.

\- Non senza di te- disse deciso Doraemon.

Il bambino lo guardò sorpreso e sorrise dolcemente. Iniziò a mangiucchiare qualcosa, senza dire nient'altro.

Doraemon nel frattempo guardava l'orologio nella tenda. Era passata un'ora da quando era uscito da casa di Suneo. I genitori di Nobita dovevano essere disperati.

\- … perché lo fai?- chiese d'un tratto Nobita. Doraemon lo guardò- Mi stai aiutando, ma tu sei amico di Suneo e Gian. Non capisco. Non sono neanche così interessante.

\- Solo perché sono venuto dal futuro per Suneo, non vuol dire che non possa passare del tempo con altre persone. E poi... - guardò assorto fuori dalla finestrella- Stare con te, non mi annoia per niente. Al contrario, mi sento a mio agio- lo guardò- Non è vero che non sei interessante. Sarà vero che non eccelli nelle discipline, però so che sei sensibile e hai un gran cuore.

Nobita lo guardò nuovamente sorpreso.

\- … come?

\- Ti ho osservato da lontano in più occasioni- ammise- E' così che ho imparato a conoscerti. Le tue virtù sono quelle che pochi sanno riconoscere, ma che sono più preziose.

Nobita sorrise.

\- … Grazie- ridacchiò imbarazzato- E' il primo complimento che ricevo.

\- Vuol dire che finora nessuno...?

Il bambino scosse la testa.

\- Mia nonna era solita elogiarmi da bambino. Ma da quando se n'è andata, ho iniziato a sentirmi solo.

\- Ti manca?

\- Molto- ammise triste. Si portò la mano sul petto- E' come un vuoto che ho nel cuore. Come se mi mancasse qualcosa.

Doraemon lo osservò e lo imitò.

\- … Anch'io provo la stessa sensazione, ma non capisco perché- in quel momento notò che Nobita stava tirando fuori un Dorayaki. Gli si illuminarono gli occhi, ma cercò di non farlo notare, anche se gli era scesa un po' di bava dalla bocca.

\- Vuoi?- il bambino però se n'era accorto e glielo porse.

\- No, no- scosse la testa- E' tuo. Ed è solo uno.

\- In questo caso...- spezzò in due il dolce e gli porse una metà- Dividiamo?

Doraemon accettò con riluttanza, però lo mangiò. Il Dorayaki doveva essere stato comprato in un negozio qualunque, eppure quando se lo portò alla bocca, il sapore della marmellata di fagioli era di un enorme bontà. Non ricordava di aver provato una dolcezza simile, neanche tra quelli comprati da Suneo. E non capiva perché quel dolce era così particolarmente gustoso.

Il bambino gli sorrideva allegro mentre mangiava.

\- Mi togli una curiosità?- chiese il gatto robot. Nobita lo ascoltò- Perché fissi spesso quella bambina... Shizuka, se non sbaglio.

Il bambino arrossì e guardò altrove.

\- N-non la fisso...- ribatté gonfiando le guance. Doraemon fece un sorriso sospettoso.

\- Ti piace, eh?

\- Se anche fosse così, che cambia?- alzò le spalle, spazientito- Per lei è come se non esistessi...

\- A me non è sembrato così- se c'era una cosa che non gli era sfuggito, era lo sguardo preoccupato di lei quando lo vedeva in difficoltà.

\- Sì, come no. A lei piace il perfetto Dekisugi- sbadigliò- Sarà il caso che vada a dormire.

\- D'accordo. Io resterò alzato ancora un po'.

Nobita annuì e si sdraiò in uno dei letti a disposizione. Doraemon attese che si addormentò, poi aprì la finestrella e fece un fischio. Un uccellino gli si avvicinò. Mangiò un po' di Gelatina traduttrice e gli sussurrò qualcosa. L'uccellino annuì e volò via.

Doraemon sorrise soddisfatto e poté andare a dormire tranquillo.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

 _\- Doooraemooon!_ \- fece la voce di un bambino, seguito da una allegra risatina. Era di spalle, con le braccia congiunte dietro la spalla, intorno c'era molta luce accecante- _Doraemon, facciamo a chi arriva prima?_

Il gatto azzurro lo osservò mentre il bambino appoggiava sulla testa il Copter giallo e spiccava un salto, allontanandosi sempre più in quella luce accecante.

.

I raggi del sole entrarono dalla piccola finestra. Doraemon aprì gli occhioni disturbato dalla luce e si svegliò.  
Si guardò intorno inizialmente confuso, ma poi ricordò. Si trovava ancora nella collinetta insieme al bambino che era scappato di casa.  
Sì, ma lui dov'era?  
Si guardò intorno preoccupato. Possibile che Nobita avesse deciso di andarsene senza avvertirlo?  
Si alzò dal letto precipitandosi fuori, nella speranza che non fosse troppo tardi per raggiungerlo.

\- Oh, ti sei svegliato Doraemon- il bambino aprì in quel momento la porta trasportando tra le mani un fagotto- Bene, facciamo colazione?

\- Dov'eri andato?- chiese il gatto curioso di sapere cosa avesse portato Nobita.

\- Visto che ieri mi hai aiutato, volevo sdebitarmi- sciolse il fagotto sul tavolo. Si sparsero in giro palline colorate, che sembravano bacche, mirtilli e more- Ho raccolto in giro questi frutti- gli sorrise soddisfatto.

Doraemon lo guardò e poi prese in mano alcune di quelle bacche.

\- Nobita, queste bacche sono velenose- disse il gatto analizzandole. Nobita sembrò sotto shock e guardò meglio quello che aveva raccolto, però si bloccò al sentire un sibilo. Da sotto la stoffa strisciò un serpentello.

\- Ahhhhh!- esclamarono Nobita e Doreamon, uscendo di fretta e furia dall'accampamento e sbattendo la porta dietro di loro.

I due ripresero fiato e si guardarono dietro. Avevano appena rinchiuso lì dentro il serpente con tutta la loro roba, e non sapevano neanche se era velenoso.

\- Aaah, sono senza speranza!- disse il bambino sospirando e lasciandosi scivolare sulla porta. Si raggomitolò stringendo le ginocchia- Perché combino solo guai?

\- Non è colpa tua- disse Doraemon appoggiandogli una mano- Hai cercato di fare una gentilezza. Sei stato solo sfortunato.

\- Solo?- ripeté con sarcasmo- Pare che io sia nato con la sfortuna.

\- Non dire così. La sfortuna è questione di coincidenze. Vedrai che avrai anche tu momenti di fortuna.

\- Be', spero proprio che arrivi presto e ci salvi da quel serpente. Non me la sento proprio di convivere con lui per il resto dei miei giorni.

Il gatto ridacchiò.

\- Tranquillo- frugò nella sua Tasca Quadrimensionale e tirò fuori un becco giallo. Lo posizionò sulla bocca- Non c'è nessun serpente qui dentro.

\- Cosa? Ma certo che c'è, lo abbiamo visto entrambi...- Doraemon gli aprì la porta e Nobita guardò dentro con cautela- Hai ragione, non c'è- lo guardò sorpreso- Come hai fatto?

\- Il becco "questa bugia è vera"- indicò la sua bocca- O più semplicemente, il bugia transformer. Qualsiasi bugia io dica con questo ciuski, automaticamente diventa vera.

\- Oh- incrociò le braccia, poco contento- Ora capisco. Suneo una volta l'ha portato a scuola ed erano successe alcune cose strane. Quindi c'era il tuo zampino.

\- Ehm, non è come pensi- disse Doraemon a disagio e mettendo via il gadget- Non avevo idea di come l'avrebbe usato Suneo.

Nobita lo guardò poco convinto e andò verso il suo zaino, chinandosi per raccogliere qualche oggetto.

\- Cosa stai facendo?- chiese il gatto.

\- Preparo lo zaino, devo rimettermi in marcia.

\- Vuoi andartene? Ma qui hai un posto dove dormire e mangiare...

\- Mi trovo ancora troppo vicino al mio quartiere. Mi troverebbero subito- infilò dentro il cibo avanzato- Sempre che mi cerchino ancora...- aggiunse a voce bassa, senza poter nascondere la sua tristezza.

\- Però dove andrai? Hai già pensato a come farai a sopravvivere?

\- Non lo so...- si fermò e guardò assorto lo zaino- Non ne ho idea...

\- Nobita...- gli si avvicinò- Sei certo che scappando risolverai i tuoi problemi?

Il bambino era di spalle, ancora con lo zaino tra le mani. A Doraemon per qualche istante apparve davanti agli occhi l'immagine fugace di un suo sogno.

\- Io...- Nobita strinse lo zaino a sé- che alternative ho? Cosa mi aspetta se ritorno?

\- Una madre e un padre, un tetto e cibo, e...- fece una pausa- amici.

\- Io non ho amici- disse lui senza voltarsi.

\- Ne sei proprio certo?- gli porse la mano. Nobita si voltò a guardarlo- Piacere di conoscerti Nobita...- gli sorrise dolcemente- Vuoi essere mio amico?

Il bambino lo fissò sorpreso e senza saper cosa dire. I suoi occhi si fecero umidi. Si voltò subito dall'altra parte e si strofinò il braccio sugli occhi sollevando gli occhiali, per poi alzarsi in piedi. Si girò verso Doraemon esibendo un bel sorriso e porgendogli anche lui la mano.

\- Certo- e si strinsero la mano.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Nobita!- la donna si inginocchiò e lo strinse con forza tra le braccia- Oh, figlio mio! Stai bene!

\- Nobita!- l'uomo circondò entrambi in un abbraccio ansioso- Ci hai fatto così tanto preoccupare!

\- M-mamma... papà... mi state... soffocando...- disse il bambino con fatica. I due genitori allentarono l'abbraccio. Nobita poté notare gli occhi arrossati di entrambi e l'enorme sollievo nelle loro espressioni- Mi... dispiace...- disse sinceramente pentito. Ora che aveva visto quanta preoccupazione aveva dato ai suoi genitori, si sentiva uno sciocco a essersene andato in quel modo. E non si sarebbe stupito se lo avrebbero messo in punizione per un anno.

\- Non pensiamoci ora- disse il padre, accarezzandolo affettuosamente sulla testa- L'importante è che tu sia qui.

La donna annuì d'accordo con il marito e si asciugò le lacrime.

\- Avrai fame immagino, sei stato via tre giorni- si alzò in piedi- Entra su, preparerò subito i tuoi piatti preferiti.

Nobita annuì sollevato e grato. Poi si voltò a guardare il robot azzurro.

\- Ti va di unirti a noi?

\- Certo, vieni anche tu- disse la madre raggiante.

\- Ti siamo riconoscenti per esserti preso cura del nostro Nobita- disse il padre.

Doraemon sembrò indeciso, però il sorriso dei tre lo convinse. Quando varcò la soglia di casa Nobi, l'atmosfera che percepì gli sembrò da subito familiare. Ed era la prima volta che metteva piede in quella casa.

\- Nel frattempo potete farvi un bagno- disse il padre.

Nobita e Doraemon accettarono, andarono in bagno e si immersero nella vasca piena d'acqua calda. Fu un toccasana per entrambi. Rimasero a mollo, con solo la testa fuori e le guance arrossate per il calore.

\- I tuoi genitori sono persone gradevoli- disse il robot gatto. Nobita annuì.

\- Sono sorpreso però- Nobita guardò in alto pensieroso- Sono stato via tre giorni, ma non sono così agitati come credevo.

\- Eh, questo perché li ho continuamente tenuti aggiornati sulla tua situazione.

\- Eh?- fece sorpreso Nobita- Ma come hai fatto se sei stato con me tutto il tempo?

\- Quando dormivi, mandavo un messaggio ai tuoi genitori rassicurandoli. Ho usato un ciuski per comunicare con gli uccelli e farli recapitare i miei messaggi. Se non l'avessi fatto, la faccenda si sarebbe ingigantita. E poi ero certo che, avresti fatto ritorno volontariamente. Era questione di attendere.

\- Questo spiega perché in tre giorni non abbiamo notato nessun cambiamento- incrociò le braccia- Lo dicevo io che era strano non vedere nessuno sulle mie tracce. E tu che hai cospirato alle mie spalle. Ti credevo un amico.

\- L'ho fatto per te. Se te l'avessi detto prima, avresti finito per reagire male.

\- Be', almeno non posso lamentarmi- si appoggiò al bordo della vasca- In questi tre giorni mi sono divertito. E' sembrato più una escursione, che una fuga.

\- Già, anch'io mi sono divertito- ammise il gatto robot- Ma la prossima volta dovrai organizzarti meglio se vuoi tentare una fuga.

\- Oh, dubito che lo rifarò. Mi basta questa esperienza- risero entrambi- Me l'hai detto tu, scappare non serve. Affronterò la vita senza tirarmi indietro.

\- Bene- sorrise soddisfatto.

\- Ehi...- Doraemon lo guardò. L'altro fissava il soffitto- Grazie...

\- Di niente.

I due uscirono dalla vasca e dopo essersi asciugati, scesero al piano di sotto per andare a mangiare. Sul tavolo era già tutto preparato e i due adulti erano lì ad attenderli.

\- Buon appetito!- dissero i quattro contemporaneamente, prima di iniziare a mangiare.

Doraemon guardò i tre. Sorridevano e mangiavano di gusto i piatti preparati dalla madre. Non erano i piatti dell'alta cucina che la famiglia di Suneo gli preparava, però stare a tavola insieme ai Nobi rendeva gustoso qualsiasi cibo. Una nuova sensazione di famigliarità lo pervase, ma cercò di non farci caso.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Vai di già?- chiese il bambino.

\- Sì, devo tornare dai Honekawa. Saranno in pensiero anche loro dopo questa mia assenza- si mise sulla testa il Copter e si avviò alla porta. Fuori si era già fatto buio.

\- Mh, immagino che sia giusto così. Sono loro la tua famiglia- Nobita sembrò un po' dispiaciuto, però gli sorrise- Allora, ci vediamo domani...

\- Sì...- annuì e si voltò a guardare la famiglia Nobi riunita all'ingresso di casa.

\- Quando vorrai venire a trovarci, sarai sempre il benvenuto- disse la madre di Nobita. Il padre annuì.

\- Grazie- il gatto robot spiccò il volo e lasciò alle sue spalle la casa dei Nobi, non prima di aver visto il bambino salutarlo agitando il braccio.

Sorrise e sorvolò il cielo notturno.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Tutto sommato è il minimo che ti poteva capitare. Il maestro è stato comprensivo.

\- Questo lo dici perché non sei tu a dover sgobbare sui libri- si spettinò i capelli neri- Recuperare tre giorni di compiti, è un impresa ardua per chiunque.

Il gatto robot ridacchiò sistemandosi bene sul bordo della finestra.

\- Almeno ora sai che non sei mancato solo ai tuoi genitori.

\- Già...- appoggiò la matita sulla scrivania e incrociò le braccia dietro la testa- Mi sono sorpreso. Non mi sarei aspettato che Gian e Suneo mi avrebbero chiesto scusa.

\- Suneo è alquanto sbruffone, ma questa volta ha compreso di aver sbagliato.

\- Sì...- fece un espressione sognante- Anche Shikuza era in pensiero per me. Si è anche offerta di aiutarmi a recuperare nello studio- Doraemon sorrise vedendolo felice. Era evidente quanto fosse contento delle attenzioni della bambina.

\- Nobita, la merenda- disse la madre entrando in stanza- Oh Doraemon, ciao- appoggiò il piatto sul tatami. Erano dei Dorayaki- Serviti pure, ne ho preso qualcuno in più.

Doraemon annuì felice, mentre Nobita si alzava dalla sedia e andava a sedersi per terra, insieme al gatto robot. La madre sorrise e uscì dalla stanza.

\- E' strano- disse d'improvviso il bambino, mentre mangiavano la merenda.

\- Cosa?- chiese Doraemon con la bocca piena.

\- La mia vita era un disastro... eppure, da quando sei intervenuto tu, le cose non mi vanno più così male. Quando sei al mio fianco, ho come l'impressione che tu ci sia sempre stato.

Doraemon inghiottì l'ultimo Dorayaki e lo guardò pensieroso.

\- Sai, ci ho pensato anch'io... E' da quando ti ho seguito nella collinetta, che continuo a sentire una strana sensazione. Come se non fosse la prima volta che stavamo insieme. Come se...

\- … se ci conoscessimo da una vita- concluse il bambino e guardò Doraemon- Eppure ci conosciamo da poco tempo e prima non avevamo avuto modo di parlarci. Suneo trovava qualche scusa per non invitarmi ai suoi viaggi e feste.

\- Già- ammise Doraemon un po' dispiaciuto dei dispetti di Suneo e guardò assorto il piatto vuoto- A volte penso che Suneo non ha realmente bisogno di me. Io...- alzò lo sguardo- avrei dovuto essere mandato a una persona come te...

Nobita alzò le spalle.

\- Non ha importanza. A me basta che siamo amici.

Doraemon sorrise gradevolmente contento, ma poi il suo sguardo cadde su un punto della stanza.

\- Arghhhh!- gridò a squarciagola e spiccando un balzo. Nobita sobbalzò dallo spavento e si guardò intorno come aspettandosi di vedere apparire un mostro nella stanza.

\- Che succede?- chiese non vedendo niente.

\- Lì, lì!- indicò il gatto robot saltando sulla testa del bambino, che a malapena sorreggeva il suo peso.

\- Doraemon, calmati. Non mi fai vedere niente- disse il bambino con gli occhi tappati dalle braccia del robot.

\- Lì, lì! Mandalo via!- insistette Doraemon agitandosi e saltando sulla scrivania.

Nobita notò solo in quel momento muoversi qualcosa nella stanza. Era un piccolo roditore.  
Il bambino si alzò e afferrò il topo dalla coda, che non oppose resistenza, aprì la finestra e lo depositò sul tetto. Una volta chiusa la finestra, si voltò a guardare Doraemon, che gli saltò letteralmente in braccio.

\- Nobita, grazie!- piagnucolò lui. Nobita non poté fare a meno di sorridere divertito. Doveva essere il topo spaventato da lui, e non viceversa.

\- Non credevo che un gatto robot del futuro avesse questo tipo di paure.

\- Non è proprio così...- disse lui triste e si sedette per terra, appoggiandosi alla parete della cabina armadio. Nobita lo imitò sedendosi affianco.

\- Tempo fa non avevo paura dei topi, finché...- si toccò istintivamente la testa pelata e liscia. Nobita lo notò- Finché un giorno...

\- ... un topo ha rosicchiato le tue orecchie da gatto- terminò di dire Nobita. Doraemon lo guardò sorpreso e annuì- Questo spiega perché non hai le classiche orecchie da gatto.

\- Guardandomi allo specchio senza le orecchie, mi sono spaventato molto- sospirò triste.

\- Ed è lì che sei diventato blu.

Doraemon si voltò a guardarlo ancora sorpreso.

\- Come fai a sapere queste cose? Io non te le ho mai dette.

\- Non l'hai fatto- annuì il bambino incrociando le braccia e guardando il soffitto pensieroso- Ma non so perché, le sapevo già queste cose. È come se le avessi sempre sapute. Anche quando sei comparso con Suneo, ho avuto quella sensazione di conoscere già il tuo nome.

Doraemon lo guardò perplesso, però non disse niente.  
Rimasero seduti un altro po', mentre dalla finestra si poteva vedere la soffusa luce arancione del sole calante.

\- Non dovresti tornare da Suneo?- chiese Nobita rompendo il silenzio e guardando il tatami un po' triste.

\- Uh, sì, ma non c'è fretta- guardò fuori dalla finestra e mosse le mani distrattamente.

\- Sicuro?- insistette Nobita.

\- Certo. Starà giocando con Gian ora, non ti preoccupare. Non si sarà neanche accorto della mia assenza.

Il bambino lo osservò e poi sorrise compiaciuto.

\- Non sei costretto a tenermi compagnia. Non è colpa tua se sono in punizione, potevi anche andare a giocare con gli altri.

Doraemon smise di guardare dalla finestra e si girò verso Nobita.

\- Non è una costrizione, a me fa piacere stare qui- disse serio il gatto robot. Non voleva che il bambino pensasse che era un obbligo per lui- E poi, a Suneo non serve il mio aiuto- aggiunse. Nobita lo guardò curioso- Lui può permettersi quello che vuole con i soldi, va discretamente con lo studio e lo sport, e ha l'abilità di maneggiare le persone per i suoi scopi- sospirò- Eh sì, sa cavarsela egregiamente da solo. Quello che gli mancherebbe è un po' di umiltà. E poi- gli sorrise- a me piace la tua compagnia. Non sei un asso in quello che fai, ma ci metti sentimento.

Nobita arrossì imbarazzato e ridacchiò toccandosi la testa.

\- Mi chiedo come sarebbero andate le cose, se invece di Suneo, saresti venuto ad aiutare me.

\- Già, me lo chiedevo anch'io...- disse Doraemon soffermandosi a guardare la libreria- Ahh!- d'un tratto saltò in piedi con un esclamazione e Nobita si guardò intorno allarmato aspettandosi di trovare un altro topo- E _se_ fosse davvero così?- chiese indicando il bambino, come se avesse fatto un enorme scoperta. Nobita non lo seguiva.

Velocemente Doraemon frugò nella sua Tasca Quadridimensionale e ne estrasse un oggetto molto voluminoso.  
Nobita strabuzzò gli occhi nel ritrovarsi al centro della stanza una cabina telefonica rossa piuttosto ingombrante.

\- Cos'è?- chiese incuriosito, mentre il gatto robot sembrava stesse controllando il telefono.

\- La cabina dei desideri- spiegò Doraemon- Non l'avevi mai vista?

Nobita scosse la testa.

\- No, raramente Suneo mi faceva vedere i tuoi ciuski.

\- Lo immaginavo... Non potevi conoscerlo... Eppure qualcuno l'ha usato- gli fece cenno alle frecce poste sulla cima della cabina.

\- Suneo?- ipotizzò lui.

\- No, non glielo avevo ancora mostrato. Ma se è come sospetto... non siamo tanto nel torto- Nobita lo guardava senza capire, ma vide spuntare un sorriso al gatto robot- Sai, da un po' di tempo faccio un sogno strano. C'è una persona che mi chiama, ma ogni volta che tento di raggiungerla, mi sveglio. Non so spiegarti, ma la sensazione che provo ogni volta, è la stessa che provo ora a stare in tua compagnia. Come se noi...

\- … ci conoscessimo da tempo- terminò Nobita. Doraemon annuì.

\- Esatto. E questo mi ha fatto pensare che non può trattarsi di una semplice coincidenza- terminò di trafficare con la cabina e infine appoggiò gli attrezzi per volgere il suo sguardo alla cabina- Lo so che può sembrare assurdo o un rischio, o che non cambi niente, ma il mio istinto dice che devo farlo. Annullerò gli effetti del commando dato in precedenza- lo guardò con decisione e Nobita non poté fare a meno di annuire con la stessa determinazione.

\- D'accordo. Sono con te.

Doraemon sorrise e gli diede le spalle, mentre prendeva la cornetta del telefono.

\- Nobita?

\- Mh?- si avvicinò.

\- Qualsiasi cosa accada... spero che rimarremo amici.

\- Sempre- confermò Nobita, come se non ci fossero dubbi al riguardo.

Doraemon prese fiato e parlò a gran voce alla cornetta del telefono.

\- Che tutto torni come prima!

Un suono simile allo squillo di un telefono si elevò nell'aria.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Doooraemooon!- pianse un bambino, andando a cercare conforto da un robot azzurro. Si inginocchiò e con qualche lacrima agli occhi abbracciò Doraemon.

\- Che altro succede Nobita?- chiese preoccupato, aspettandosi già cosa gli avrebbe raccontato il bambino.

\- Devi aiutarmi! Gian mi cerca per picchiarmi! Suneo non fa che farmi scherzi! La mamma è furiosa per l'ultima verifica che ho preso zero! E Shizuka si è arrabbiata perché mi ha sentito criticare Dekisugi! Mi odia!- raccontò agitando le braccia con dramma, quasi fosse la fine del mondo.

Doraemon alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò.

.

\- Che vorrebbe dire che non faccio altro che lamentarmi!

\- È così! Invece di apprendere dai tuoi errori, non fai che ricascarci!

\- Non è colpa mia se Suneo mi invita a casa sua, solo per vantarsi dei suoi giochi! Se la mia famiglia fosse ricca come quella di Suneo, non verrei così spesso a chiederti aiuto.

\- I soldi non ti renderebbero un bambino migliore, Nobita!

\- Ma sicuramente non avrei bisogno dei tuoi gadget per risolvere i miei problemi!

.

\- Aaah!- esclamò Doraemon di fronte al piatto vuoto, le guance di Nobita gonfie e la sua espressione colpevole- Il mio Dorayaki! Te lo sei mangiato! L'avevo tenuto apposta da parte per mangiarmelo con calma!

\- Mi dispiace- disse lui, mentre finiva di inghiottire il dolce- Non sapevo che era tuo. Non trovavo la mamma e ho pensato che l'avesse lasciato lei.

\- E così hai pensato bene di mangiartelo!- disse Doraemon con evidente rabbia- Non potevi usare per una volta il tuo cervello e pensarci prima di far agire la tua bocca!

\- Ehi, ho già detto che mi dispiace!- disse Nobita un po' risentito delle parole di Doraemon.

\- Sì, sì, come no! Tutte le volte è così. Dì la verità che lo fai apposta!

\- Non è vero!- si alzò in piedi, sentendo che si stava arrabbiando. Appena aveva saputo che era di Doraemon il Dorayaki e aver visto la sua espressione scioccata, voleva subito uscire di casa per ricompraglielo, ma Doraemon non gli aveva dato il tempo per parlare. Ora si sentiva offeso e non se la sentiva più di rimediare al suo errore. Che poi non l'aveva neanche fatto apposta!- Tante storie per un Dorayaki! Neanche fosse d'oro!- cerco di sdrammatizzare.

\- Non un Dorayaki, ma _il_ Dorayaki- precisò il gatto robot- Avevo messo da parte i soldi per comprare questo Dorayaki a tiratura limitata! E con la paghetta di mamma Nobi ci vorranno settimane prima che accumuli di nuovo quella somma.

\- Oh, mi dispiace che non abbiamo così tanti soldi come la famiglia di Suneo!- disse Nobita incrociando le braccia stizzito e guardando da un'altra parte.

\- Che c'entra ora Suneo!

\- C'entra! Se tu vivessi in casa sua, riceveresti laute paghette e sicuramente non faresti questo scandalo per un solo Dorayaki!

\- Ah, certo!- disse Doraemon imitando il gesto di Nobita e con un sorriso di sarcasmo- Se io vivessi con Suneo starei benissimo! Non dovrei litigare per la merenda ogni giorno, non dovrei preoccuparmi che si svegli tardi, sua madre non si arrabbierebbe per ogni suo brutto voto e non dovrei dividere la stanza con un ingrato.

Nobita digrignò i denti e guardò furioso Doraemon.

\- Se preferisci la famiglia di Suneo, perché non vai a vivere da loro! O meglio ancora, perché non ti occupi di Suneo da adesso in poi e mi lasci in pace! Ne ho abbastanza di sentire i tuoi sermoni!

\- Oh, ne sarei incantato! Mi sembrerà di essere in vacanza!

\- Ottimo, allora vai pure!- disse ravvicinando il suo viso contro quello di Doraemon, mentre i due si lanciavano scintille di astio dagli occhi e ringhiavano come due cani.

\- Certo che me ne vado!- Doraemon allontanò il viso, facendo perdere l'equilibrio a Nobita, che cadde a terra- Anzi, farò di meglio- frugò nella sua Tasca Quadridimensionale e tirò fuori la cabina dei desideri sbattendola sul pavimento. Nobita si mise seduto- Posso fare in modo che Suneo sia la persona che avrei dovuto aiutare, e non tu.

Lo guardò in modo di sfida, aspettando una reazione da Nobita. In cuor suo sperò che il bambino si ravvedesse, lo fermasse e che potessero far pace. Non sapeva neanche lui perché si era spinto così all'estremo nella discussione.  
Nobita captò la sua indiretta, ma era così arrabbiato e offeso, che questo gli impedì di cedere per prima. Voleva che fosse lui per prima a chiedere scusa.

\- B-bene! Stupenda idea! Fa pure!- disse con un sorriso sicuro, quando in realtà era teso e preoccupato. L'aver tirato fuori quella cabina lo inquietava. E se il gatto robot non stesse fingendo e fosse davvero intenzionato a farlo? No, non avrebbe mai potuto... Sì, insomma, lui era Doraemon, non aveva mai fatto niente di così estremo.

Doraemon lo guardò per un istante dispiaciuto, dopo aver ricevuto una risposta che non si aspettava. Allora per Nobita non importava niente di lui? Non gli cambiava niente se facevano questo scambio?

Abbassò la testa, per non farsi vedere triste ed entrò nella cabina.

Nobita lo guardò allarmato. Lo avrebbe fatto davvero? Non gli importava niente della loro amicizia? Davvero gli sarebbe piaciuto vivere nella famiglia di Suneo? Allora... lui era infelice a casa loro?  
Quest'ultimo pensiero lo intristì molto e si chiese se dopotutto non fosse la cosa migliore per Doraemon. In fondo, a lui importava davvero la sua felicità. E se era questo che desiderava, non lo avrebbe fermato. Anche se si sarebbe dovuto separare per sempre dall'amico.

\- Allora... io vado- disse Doraemon afferrando la cornetta del telefono, con la fievole speranza che Nobita reagisse. Gli sarebbe bastato anche solo una parola da Nobita, per mandare al diavolo la cabina e l'assurda idea di dividersi da lui.

Nobita si alzò in piedi e lo guardò serio.

\- Sì.

Ma era chiaro a quel punto, che nessuno dei due si sarebbe tirato indietro.

\- E se...- iniziò Doraemon a parlare alla cornetta, versando una lacrima di nascosto- Se il bambino che dovevo aiutare fosse stato Suneo... ?

Un lungo driiing partì dalla cabina e si estese nell'aria.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

 _Quando lo pronunciò per davvero, se ne pentì nello stesso istante. Ma non ebbe il tempo di voltarsi e guardare Nobita, che lui era già scomparso... dalla sua vista e... dai suoi ricordi.  
Il seguente che ricordava, era di trovarsi a casa di Suneo e che quella fosse la cosa più normale del mondo._

Un bambino e un gatto robot erano in piedi al centro della stanza, alle loro spalle un enorme cabina telefonica rossa. Il silenzio regnava sovrano nella stanza, il suono del campanello rimbombava ancora nella loro testa.  
I loro sguardi persi si incrociarono, incapaci di dire qualcosa.

\- Nobita! Dora-chan!- esclamò una donna entrando nella stanza e rompendo il silenzio, facendo sobbalzare i due che istintivamente si abbracciarono. La madre guardò l'enorme cabina- Ancora a giocare con uno dei gadget di Dora-chan- mormorò un po' esasperata- Mettetelo via e scendete. Sono appena tornata dalla spesa e vi ho preparato la merenda- uscì dalla stanza senza aspettarsi i commenti dei due.

Nobita e Doraemon si accorsero di essere ancora abbracciati. Si staccarono subito e guardarono imbarazzati il pavimento.

\- Mi dispiace- dissero contemporaneamente guardandosi a vicenda- No, scusami tu- ripeterono insieme.

Si guardarono in silenzio, poi sorrisero ridacchiando. Si abbracciarono e risero versando qualche lacrime di felicità.

\- Non avrei dovuto essere così testardo- si scusò Nobita.

\- Non avrei dovuto prendermela per così poco- si scusò Doraemon.

\- Mi sei mancato.

\- Anche tu. Sono contento che tutto sia tornato come prima.

\- Mh- annuì e poi si staccò dall'abbraccio un po' triste- Però, sei certo della tua decisione? Non stavi meglio da Suneo?

Il gatto robot scosse subito la testa.

\- I soldi non danno la felicità. Io sto molto meglio a casa Nobi.

Nobita sorrise soddisfatto a quella risposta.

\- Andiamo a fare merenda?

Doraemon annuì e mise dentro la sua tasca la cabina dei desideri.  
Entrambi scesero le scale ed entrarono in salotto, dove c'era la madre che stava sgranocchiando un biscotto.  
Guardando i Dorayaki che li attendevano per la merenda, non poterono far a meno di ridacchiare per la coincidenza.

\- Mh? Tutto bene voi due?- chiese la madre sospettosa per il loro sorriso complice.

\- Eh? Perché?- chiesero i due mentre si sedevano.

\- Non so, sembrate diversi oggi.

I due alzarono le spalle e mangiarono. Doraemon assaporò il dolce quasi estasiato, mentre Nobita e la madre gli sorridevano. Era proprio così, il cibo migliore era quello condiviso con la propria famiglia.

\- Oh, ora che mi ricordo- disse la madre- Ho incontrato Shizuka. Mi ha chiesto di riferirvi se volevate passare da lei oggi pomeriggio.

Nobita sorrise sollevato. Almeno Shizuka non lo odiava del tutto dopo quel bisticcio.

\- Ci andiamo subito- disse Doraemon prendendo Nobita per il braccio.

\- Ma... - fece incerto Nobita. Per quanto fosse felice che Shizuka lo avesse invitato a casa sua, non era detto che l'avesse perdonato del tutto. Doraemon gli diede un Copter e gli sorrise sicuro.

\- Così eviteremo Gian e tu potrai fare la pace con Shizuka.

Nobita annuì grato. Era davvero felice che Doraemon fosse al suo fianco.  
Osservò il gatto robot spiccare il volo e attenderlo. Guardandolo, in cuor suo ringraziò il giorno che Sewashi l'aveva portato da lui e non da un altro bambino, perché era la cosa più bella che avesse mai ricevuto. La sua amicizia.

\- Nooobita!

\- Arrivo! Arrivo!

E avrebbe fatto di tutto per stare sempre con lui.

* * *

Ci tengo a lasciare delle precisazioni. I gadget di Doraemon, in alcuni siti li ho visti trascritti "ciuschi" e in altri "ciuski". Sono andata per la seconda opzione.

Takeshi Goda, il bullo della serie di Doraemon, viene soprannominato in Italia "Gian", un abbreviazione della parola "gigante". In Giappone il soprannome viene pronunciato Jaian. Sebbene preferisca la parola Jaian che è più fedele all'originale, per questa volta ho lasciato la traduzione italiana, così come i nomi dati ai gadget di Doraemon. Esistono diverse versioni dei nomi e anche i ciuski nelle varie serie animate cambiano aspetto. Ho cercato comunque di essere il più possibile fedele, ove possibile.

Per qualsiasi curiosità visitate anche il mio blog: .com

Ci vediamo alla prossima fic!


End file.
